Infidelity
by marksmom
Summary: While the cat's away, the mice will play. Begins with pure slash smut...if you don't like it, don't read it. Concerns infidelity on many levels. Mentions of Harry/Ginny and Bill/Fleur...also contains a mention of Mpreg.


_**A/N - This is just a small story that I've had floating around on my hard drive. I'm hoping that it will spur me to get back into 'The Soul Mate' for the final chapter and 'Blood Ties' for its next chapter. This story starts out with pure slash smut...if you don't like it turn back now.**_

~O~

Harry moaned deliriously as the head of red hair bobbed up and down on his cock; the tongue that accompanied that red hair was doing things that should probably be illegal. He felt a finger, slick with lubricant, slip through the muscles of his entrance and he moaned loudly again. The single finger was soon joined by a second and then a third; they twisted slightly, trying to find his prostate, as they slid in and out of his body.

The red-head began to apply suction to his cock and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he came; he was looking forward to this with great relish. Ginny rarely gave him blow-jobs, preferring to allow him to do all of the work. He felt his balls draw up and his legs began to shake with the effort to ward off his orgasm for just another minute; getting head was such a rare thing in his life that he wanted to prolong the pleasure.

"M'coming...ah Gods! _There!_ _**Yes, there!**_" The red-head had found his prostate and continually ran a light finger over it, making sure to milk every shudder and moan out of the raven-haired man; they knew that this was something that didn't happen often, so they wanted to make sure that he enjoyed it.

Harry's body spasmed with the pleasure that hit it like a tidal wave and he emptied himself into the waiting mouth; he flopped back on the bed, waiting for the red-head to spit his seed into the waiting bowl on the bed-side table...Ginny never swallowed. His eyebrows reached for his hairline when, with an audible gulp, the red-head swallowed his offering and licked their lips.

"That's never happened before."

The lips quirked into a half grin before their owner stated "It just has...pleasant surprise?"

Harry nodded as the fingers began moving inside of him again, twisting and spreading apart, preparing him for what came next. He knew this was wrong, but he was going to enjoy it while he could. Ginny was out of town, supposedly with the Harpies, and he was recuperating from the injury that had necessitated his resignation from the Auror corps; no one would ever know about this...no one could _**ever**_ know.

The fingers withdrew and he felt the blunt head of the other man's cock line up with his loosened entrance before it was unceremoniously thrust into him. They had done this before, so it didn't come as a huge shock and the slight pain only added to the heightened sense of pleasure. A pair of lips found his and, as the other man began to move, their tongues slid sensuously against each other in their own dance of pleasure.

Harry's reawakened cock began to respond to the near constant stimulation to his prostate and he began to moan and beg the other man with broken sentences.

"Gods! Please...faster...AHH! There...right there...again!"

The red head changed the angle of his thrusts and changed the tempo from quick jabs to a long, slow slide and grind; just when he had bottomed out inside of Harry's channel, he would rotate his hips to get just that little bit more depth, forcing Harry to raise his hips with the thrust. The begging changed to desperate pleas and moans that became an almost constant mewling of need. The red head felt his balls begin to draw closer to his body as his orgasm bore down on him and he wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and began to pull in time to his thrusts.

In a truly spectacular feat, both men reached orgasm at the same time; Harry's vision went completely blank and he sagged back against the pillows. He felt the heavy body of his bed partner collapse on top of him for a moment before the red head regained some sense and rolled to the side, bringing Harry with him as they were still joined together.

They took a moment to regain their breath; finally the red head propped his chin in his hand and leaned over to drop a gentle kiss onto Harry's lips as he slowly slid himself out of Harry's body. Neither of them had ever expected that this would happen again...not after almost being discovered by their wives the last time. Harry's wife, the red head's own sister, was due back the next day and he knew he'd have to make an appearance at his own home later that day...so that his own wife didn't get suspicious; Fleur could get very jealous, very quickly.

Bill levered himself out of the bed and stretched slightly, showing off his toned body to the man still recovering in the bed. "I've got to go...I want to stay, but..." He looked back at Harry and saw the resignation on his face. "Harry...as much as we want this, you know it shouldn't happen."

Harry nodded, swallowing harshly to control his emotions. "I know." He looked Bill in the eyes and finally said what he had been wanting to for months. "We both know that they're not faithful to us...hell, Ginny practically admitted to my face that she was leaving to be with her lover. Fleur has a string of men from here to France; you said so yourself." He sighed and continued to hold Bill's gaze. "Why can't we be together?"

"We...we just can't. Mum would have our heads and..." Bill stopped as Harry rolled over, away from him, clutching a pillow to his chest; he felt his heart clench in response. He wanted to be with Harry; Fleur had never excited him the way that this man did. Quickly making a decision that he hoped he wasn't going to regret later, Bill knelt on the floor, next to Harry, so that he could meet the tear-filled eyes of his lover.

"Pack your things...all of them. You're never coming back here again. Most of my stuff is still in my flat in Egypt, and I don't have much at the cottage; I don't need anything from there."

Harry's eyes lit up and he rolled out of the bed to join Bill on the floor. "You mean it? We're going to Egypt?" At Bill's nod, he stood and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. Two trunks appeared and Harry's clothing and things began to pack themselves away; once they were filled, they shrank down so that they could fit into his pockets. It was a testament to how little Harry had really invested in his life with Ginny, that everything he owned would fit into two trunks, without the contents shrinking themselves down at all.

Both Bill and Harry knew that there was going to be a major falling out over this; they suspected that everyone else knew about Ginny and Fleur having lovers, but hadn't wanted to say anything...to make everything seem normal. After the war ended, everyone had just been looking for a little normalcy in their lives, something to count on. Even though he had married Fleur before the war ended, he had known, from the moment he kissed her at the end of the ceremony, that he had just made the worst mistake of his life. He knew that Harry had felt the same way when he married Ginny; both of the Weasley females were going to get their way, though, and didn't think that Harry might not have wanted to be married at nineteen.

Fleur hadn't even bothered to hide the fact that she had lovers, many lovers, both in England and in France; the many trips she had taken to France over the last four years, the new jewellery, the love bites that Bill knew he hadn't placed on her skin...they all proved that his wife was unfaithful. Ginny had done a better job at hiding it; she would come home from a game and would seduce Harry to cover up the marks her own lover had left...but Harry knew that he had never marked his wife. After the first time, when he had left several love bites on her pale skin, he had never done it again; Ginny had made certain that he knew that she didn't like them. When she had shown up one night, after a 'late practice', and had almost begged Harry to mark her, he knew that she was covering something up.

Harry slowly walked through the flat, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything; he found a few things that had belonged to Sirius and Remus, and sent them to another, smaller trunk. He wasn't about to leave anything that had belonged to his godfather, or his almost-godfather, in that flat; he also found some of his parents' belongings and did the same with them. He looked at the side table in the hallway and noticed that, as usual, Ginny had left her wedding band in a small dish; she said it was because she didn't want to ruin the ring, either during a game or in practice...but Harry knew differently. He tugged off his own ring and placed it next to hers; she would be sure to see it when she picked up her own to put it back on.

Bill watched as Harry effectively ended his one year marriage to Ginevra Weasley; he also knew that Gringotts would register the removal of the ring as the beginning of preliminary divorce proceedings. As of that moment, any Gringotts vaults that were not in Ginny's name only would be closed to her forever; Bill knew that Ginny had insisted on having her own vault and that Harry had deposited a monthly sum of money into it, for her own use.

He wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him tightly. Harry summoned the three trunks and placed them in his pockets; wrapping his own arms around Bill, Harry took a deep breath, looked around once more, and then nodded. The two men disappeared from England, most likely never to return of their own free will.

~O~

The next morning, the two men would go the Cairo branch of Gringotts and file the necessary paperwork to dissolve their marriages. Both Harry and Bill settled a sum of money on their soon-to-be former wives and made sure that all of Harry's properties were protected from anyone entering them without their permission; Harry left the flat to Ginny and Bill left the cottage to Fleur...neither one wanted those properties any longer...too many bad memories of nights alone, wondering where their wives were.

It would take Ginny two days to notice Harry's ring was next to hers in the dish; she hadn't come home until a full day after she had told Harry she would be there; she immediately contacted her lover and complained to him that Harry...and Harry's money...had left. Fleur didn't notice anything for almost a week. She had gone to France the day that Bill and Harry had left; she didn't receive the message containing Bill's ring until she returned.

As both men had thought, their leaving together created a massive falling out between them and most of the other Weasleys; Charlie, George and, surprisingly, Percy had all agreed with them and had let them know of their support. While they were glad to have the support of three of the remaining Weasleys, neither Bill nor Harry missed the others; Molly had written them one of her epic howlers, which Harry had burnt the minute it had started yelling, Bill had laughed at the letter his father had sent; Molly had obviously told him to write a scathing letter but Arthur had only managed to let Bill know that he understood, but valued his own life far too much to openly support them. Ron had gone one step further and had actually shown up at their flat; he hadn't been expecting Gringotts to send a group of goblin guards to arrest him for disturbing those who lived on Gringotts' property. It took almost two months, and a magical oath from Ron stating that he wouldn't come back, for them to release Ron into his father's custody. Hermione, who had known about both women, had broken her engagement to Ron and began dating Percy, surprising everyone but Harry; they were like two peas in a pod and he wished them well.

Once the news about Ginny and Fleur...and their lovers...reached _The Daily Prophet_, the general population of Wizarding England had made their lives miserable. The two men that they had been cheating on had been declared heroes of the war; no one took too kindly to their treatment of Harry and Bill...all because they couldn't keep their legs closed.

~O~

Bill and Harry sat on the balcony of their flat in Cairo; Bill sat behind Harry, braiding his long dark hair. Harry had finally allowed Bill to talk him into letting him cast a hair-growth spell on it, and it now reached to just between his shoulder blades. Harry's eyes were glued to the book in front of him; it was a book on the ancient Egyptian wizards and how they had hidden their wealth from prying eyes. When Gringotts had learned that Harry had retained his Parselmouth abilities, they convinced him to work with Bill, keeping the poisonous snakes away from their digs; Harry had agreed to this with one proviso...he would only work with his lover.

Occasionally, they would receive letters from Charlie, George or Percy and Hermione, telling them about things that had happened after they left England. Neither one was particularly interested in the news, except for how it affected the ones who supported them. Ginny had taken the divorce badly; she was found to be pregnant after Harry left, but, once the child had been born, it was proven that Draco Malfoy was the father. He had refused to leave his wife for Ginny and had challenged her right to the child...and won; Scorpius Malfoy had been blood adopted by Astoria Greengrass Malfoy and was his mother in every way, except for that she hadn't given birth to him. Fleur Delacour had tried to have the divorce overturned when she found out that she was also pregnant; none of her lovers were willing to admit that the child was theirs, so she was forced to raise her brown-haired, brown-eyed daughter by herself.

Bill let his hands drift down to the rounded curve of Harry's belly and smiled; in all of their searching, they had come across the recipe for a potion that would allow a man to become pregnant. After a year of living together, they had finally bonded and Harry had taken the potion that very night; their first child, a girl, was due in two months.

If either of them had ever thought that they would end up happy and together, just two years ago, they would have laughed themselves silly. Infidelity was not a good practice to keep, but they had only been returning the favour to their wives. Now, they were happy beyond their wildest dreams.


End file.
